


Shuffle Song Prompts 13

by Hetalia1912



Series: Shuffle Song Prompts [13]
Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, Stray Kids (Band), Super Junior, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Freedom Fighters, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Nightclub, Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternate Universe - Powers, Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Alternate Universe - Punk, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Side Effects (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Solo Artist, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Multi, Music Video: Call Me Baby (EXO), Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Solo Artist au,No band au,Bartender au
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Big Bang (Band) Ensemble/Big Bang (Band) Ensemble, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Dong Youngbae | Taeyang, Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin, Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Taemin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Shuffle Song Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748239
Kudos: 1





	Shuffle Song Prompts 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo Artist au,No band au,Bartender au

**5:14 PM**

"You know,you can really do better than him Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun glared at Hyukjae."Are we _really_ going to have this conversation again?"He asked in annoyed tone."Because I'm _really_ not in the mood for it right now."He pretends not to see Hyukjae roll his eyes in the corner of his vision."Whatever Kyuhyun-ah."He said."You can deny it all you want but we both know that it's true and so does Jongwoon-hyung."


End file.
